Molluscan ganglia contain identified neurons which are excellent model systems for the analysis of neuronal regulatory mechanisms. The principal aim of this project is to study the biosynthesis, packaging, axonal transport, and release of polypeptides from these neurosecretory cells using correlative biochemical and electron microscopic autoradiographic techniques. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Loh, Y.P., Barker, J.L. and Gainer, H.: Neurosecretory cell protein metabolism in the land snail, Otala lactea. J. Neurochem. 26: 25-30, 1976.